Peccatum
by Iseki Higuatari
Summary: (Este fic participa en el Reto: Cumplir la petición del foro Cannon Island) (Para Panda Scarlet) Y así es como comenzó la leyenda, la cual derivó de dos especies distintas, un ángel y un demonio, donde un error, un pecado llevó a un terrible castigo.


**Este fic participa en el Reto: Cumplir la petición del foro Cannon Island.**

 **Aquí vengo a traer la petición de uno de mis queridos hijitos postizos: Panda Scarlet. Espero que te guste n_n**

 **Disclaimer. Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten n_n**

El cielo era un lugar lleno de luz sobre enormes nubes blancas; un enorme portón de oro protegía la entrada, junto a unos grandes pilares de piedra. También allí, habían guardias celestiales para dar recibimiento a los recién llegados y custodiando a su vez que ningún demonio rompiera la barrera entre el Infierno, la Tierra y el Cielo. Un poco más adentro, podía visualizarse un enorme palacio, con grandes jardines llenos de flores, donde por lo general varios ángeles se reunían con sus amigos a conversar.

El palacio estaba dividido en tres gigantescos sectores según su jerarquía.

La primera jerarquía se encontraba del lado derecho, y el grupo era constituido por los serafines, quienes reglamentan los cielos según los mandamientos de Dios. Todos ellos poseían ojos en sus tres pares de alas con las que se cubrían la cara para no cegarse con la potente luz emanada por Dios. Después, pero dentro de la primera jerarquía, se encontraban los querubines, los cuales se encargan de tocar la vida de los hombres filtrándose como una luz divina y los tronos, quienes llevaban nota sobre las acciones de los hombres, eran los encargados del orden universal.

En el centro, se encontraban los ángeles de segunda jerarquía, un grupo un poco más numeroso que el primero, el cual era conformado por las Dominaciones, que regularizaban los deberes de los ángeles de menor jerarquía, las Virtudes, la cuales se encargan de inspirar de diversas maneras a los seres humanos y las Potestades, quienes se encargan de repartir los poderes entre los estos.

Por último, en el pabellón izquierdo, se encontraba el grupo más números de ángeles; la tercera jerarquía, la cual estaba constituida por los principados, quienes se encargaban de cuidar de las naciones y países, los Arcángeles, los cuales poseían tareas de suma importancia para la humanidad y, por último, los ángeles, quienes se encargan de enviar mensajes y proteger a los seres humanos.

Lucifer fue el primer ángel en desafiar las órdenes de Dios, su avaricia y su obsesión por el poder lo llenaron de maldad, provocando así que formara su propio ejército dentro del cielo con el afán de apoderarse del lugar. Sin embargo, el ejército de ángeles logró ganar la batalla en aquel entonces, exiliando de esta manera a aquellos ángeles que habían cometido pecado, convirtiéndolos así en lo que se conoce como los ángeles caídos.

Estos últimos fueron llevados a un lugar enorme, donde tan sólo existía el sufrimiento, donde abundaba la oscuridad, y además el fuego ardía por doquier. Aquel lugar lleno de avaricia, orgullo, en donde reinaba la peor escoria que pudo haber visto la humanidad alguna vez. Los ángeles caídos eran hermosos, casi igual que los ángeles, llenos de lujuria y maldad, pero sobretodo, un gran deseo de venganza.

Desde aquel momento en que los ángeles caídos fueron exiliados del cielo, se desató una enorme guerra, la cual ha durado siglos, y aún en estos tiempos continúa vigente.

El deseo de venganza de los ángeles caídos lo llevó a querer llenar el planeta Tierra de terror y oscuridad. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacían, los humanos comenzaron a destruirse entre ellos, a destruir todo lo que estaba a su paso. Por ende, lo ángeles caídos estaban ganando cada vez más terreno. Sin embargo, los ángeles hacían su trabajo lo mejor que podían, mandando ángeles guardianes para que el mayor número de personas no cayera en desgracia.

Los ángeles caídos deseaban su venganza, y no dudaban en destruir ángeles, humanos o lo que sea para poder alcanzar su objetivo, y eso llevó a los ángeles a luchar contra los demonios.

Los tridentes de los líderes de los ángeles caídos y las lanzas celestiales de los serafines, querubines y tronos han chocado en más de una ocasión, provocando que ambas especies se odien entre sí, e incluso se crearan reglas no impresas, las cuales aplicaban para ambos grupos. La principal de ellas y número uno: Nunca te enamores de alguien que no sea de tu especie.

Y así es como comenzó la leyenda, la cual derivó de dos especies distintas, un ángel y un demonio, donde un error, un pecado llevó a un terrible castigo.

 **(…)**

Sorano Agria era un ángel de cabello color plateado por debajo de la espalda, y dos mechones a los lados un poco más cortos que el resto. Sus ojos eran azules y en su rostro siempre había una mirada compasiva y llena de bondad.

Gracias a su gran aversión a los seres humanos, ella nunca había sido enviada a mandar ningún tipo de mensaje o a ayudar a algún humano como usualmente lo haría cualquier otro ángel. Ella se encargaba del cuidado de los ángeles más pequeños. Sin embargo, Sorano siempre deseo poder tener un mejor rango dentro del cielo, un lugar donde pudiera sentirse un poco más útil, y pudiera aprovechar todo el potencial que poseía.

Como los ángeles eran de una jerarquía baja, nunca se les incluyó en la guerra entre los ángeles y los demonios, ellos siempre tenían otra clase de trabajos menores. No obstante, ella entrenaba sus poderes a diario, ella amaba mucho cuidar niños, pero quería ser tomada en cuenta, quería encontrar su lugar en el mundo celestial, con la esperanza de que algún día su potencial fuese notado por alguien y lograra subir de jerarquía para, con un trabajo diferente poder sentir que en verdad había encontrado un lugar para ella. Aunque tuviese que participar en la guerra entre los ángeles de la luz y los ángeles caídos.

Por otro lado, Erik era un demonio-dragón de rango bajo de cabello rojo en punta, con un mechón que cubría parte de su frente, y otros dos que enmarcaban su rostro. Sus ojos eran rasgados, de color azul, y en su mirada se denotaba avaricia.

A Erik le gustaban los humanos, especialmente si se trataba de echarles la vida a perder. Le gustaba revolcarse con las mujeres, y aconsejar mal a los hombres, de manera que hubiese cada vez más y más demonios.

Los ángeles caídos no tenían roles que cumplir, al menos no los de rango bajo como lo era Erik, tan sólo debían vagar por el mundo poblando el infierno con nuevos demonios, pero él deseaba algo más para su larga vida. Él quería pelear en la guerra entre ángeles y demonios, deseaba ser recordado como una leyenda, como alguien importante en la historia del infierno, ser temido por varios y seguido e idolatrado por otros.

 **(…)**

Cada cincuenta años, un ángel pasaba de ser una Dominación a un grupo de mayor jerarquía, y entonces un ángel debía ser elegido para convertirse en una Dominación.

Sorano Agria deseaba ser una de las candidatas a ganar ese puesto; por eso ella especialmente puso énfasis en su entrenamiento en esos días. Sin saber que alguien ya había prestado atención, una niña ángel quien cargaba una gran caja llena de pergaminos. La pequeña veía el entusiasmo y la dedicación que la joven le ponía a su entrenamiento, por más que varios ángeles tenían el mismo deseo de Sorano, pocos de ellos se esmeraban de esa manera. La niña sonrió complacida, más de una vez había visto a Sorano jugando y cantando historias a los niños, pero nunca se había imaginado que detrás de un ángel cuidador de pequeños se encontrara un gran talento, lastimosamente desperdiciado.

Su sorpresa no llegó hasta varios días después, alguien, no sabía quién, la había postulado como candidata para el puesto de dominación. Estaba realmente feliz, se sentía satisfecha con su vida, especialmente ahora que nuevas puertas se estaban abriendo para ella, dejándole ver un gran futuro como alguien de rango importante dentro del cielo.

Para poder llegar a convertirse en Dominación debía entrenar aún más duro, y para eso buscó a la que consideró mejor para el trabajo. Su nombre era Arya, ella tenía la cabellera rubia y grandes ojos verdes. Era muy estricta, y sobre todo lograba tener todo el respeto y atención por el simple hecho de ser ella.

Sin esperar más tiempo, se puso en marcha, quería comenzar su entrenamiento especial cuanto antes. No deseaba desperdiciar ni un solo día más. Así que fue en busca de Arya para pedir que fuera su maestra.

La encontró sola, como siempre lo estaba, de no ser que se encontrara en alguna misión con sus compañeros. Sabía claramente que Arya disfrutaba mucho de la tranquilidad de la soledad.

―Disculpe, pero me gustaría hablar un momento con usted ―dijo la joven intentando sonar tranquila, pero su emoción era tanta que no podía dejar de notarse.

―¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ―Preguntó tan cortante y seria como siempre había sido.

―¿Sabe usted quién fue el que me presentó como candidata para pertenecer a las Dominaciones? ―Inquirió curiosa, tratando de no ir directamente al grano.

―Fue la menor de nosotros ―repuso sin cambiar su expresión―. Su nombre es Yukino, ella te postuló a ti, ella cree que tienes mucho potencial. Si eso es todo lo que quieres saber…

―Quiero que usted me entrene por favor ―dijo al ver que Arya comenzaba a caminar.

Era la primera vez que alguien le había pedido ser entrenado por ella. Por lo general todos pensaban que ella sería tan estricta que ninguno podría seguir el ritmo de un entrenamiento impuesto por su mando, pero Sorano estaba dispuesta intentar todo por subir de rango.

―Quiero que sepas, niña, que mi entrenamiento va a ser lo más duro que podrás recibir en tu vida, ¿estás preparada para eso? ―Dibujó una media luna en sus labios por sonrisa, esperando ver su reacción.

―No espero que sea fácil ―replicó la joven con seguridad―. Si quiero llegar a ser grande debo esforzarme. Por eso, daré lo mejor.

La mujer sonrió complacida, esa chica tenía agallas y una gran determinación, justo lo que se necesitaba para pertenecer al grupo de las Dominaciones, fuerza de voluntad para enfrentar cualquier cosa.

―Entonces… acepto ―respondió la mujer―. Te espero afuera a primera hora de la mañana ―ordenó―. Te quiero lista para salir de viaje. No me arriesgaré a que alguien vea tu entrenamiento. Si vas a ser mi alumna, te aseguro que serás la mejor.

―¿A dónde iremos? ―Preguntó Sorano sin poder ocultar su creciente curiosidad.

―A la Tierra ―contestó como si fuera algo obvio―. Ya te die que no quiero que nadie vea tu entrenamiento, y si quieres ser entrenada por mí, más te vale que dejes de cuestionar y solo aceptes todo lo que te diga.

 **(…)**

Erik recién salía de un bar de mala muerte; había engañado a dos hombres para iniciar una pelea, había inducido a tres mujeres a utilizar drogas, y ahora iba camino a un motel barato con dos jovencitas, llevando a una en cada brazo.

Debía admitirlo le gustaban las humanas, sin embargo, nadie era tan candente como una mujer demonio, pero estas por lo general no le prestaban mucha atención, ya que se concentraban en los demonios de rango más alto.

Una vida tan vacía comenzaba a cansarlo. Nunca le había agradado seguir las órdenes de alguien más, y eso de llevar a hombres y mujeres a la perdición comenzaba a resultarle un tanto monótono. Quería algo diferente, alguna actividad donde pudiera demostrar que merecía algo mejor. Conquistar humanas en primera instancia le pareció un juego divertido pero, Erik estaba preparado para algo más.

Como los demonios acostumbraban a vagar por el mundo, lo había decidido, tomaría unas pequeñas "vacaciones" –si así podía llamarlas- en el campo, y si aparecía algo que pudiera hacer pues aprovecharía, pero no ahora. Ahora había otras cosas que aprovechar más…

Al llegar la madrugada, tan solo se vistió rápidamente, y regresó al infierno por su única amiga. Era el único ser que siempre lo acompañaba, Cubelios, una gran cobra de color morado arriba y blanca por debajo.

Partieron juntos, rumbo al campo, a Erik y a Cubelios les encantaba dormir sobre los árboles, por lo que nunca habían tenido que preocuparse por buscar un refugio para pasar la noche.

―¡Así no! ―Resonó la voz de una joven mujer―. Lo estás haciendo mal. Pensé que serías más rápida para aprender nuevas técnicas, pero me doy cuenta que no es así ―Se podía sentir la frustración en su voz, mesclada con estrés y enojo―. Tengo que irme, necesitan mi ayuda para una misión, así que estaré de vuelta a más tardar en una semana, y para ese entonces, espero que hayas mejorado algo.

―Sí, señora ―dijo una voz diferente, la de una segunda mujer, apenas audible para las súper desarrolladas orejas del demonio.

Bajó la mirada, enfocándose en aquella dirección, pero sin bajar de la rama en la que se había acomodado para descansar. Aquella pequeña conversación había llamado su atención; la casi inaudible voz de la última muchacha la hacía ver como la presa perfecta;

Vulnerable, débil y con falta de confianza, ese juego ya tenía un ganador, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar tan interesante oportunidad, pero primero, quería conocer a su futura víctima, ya que no solía involucrarse con mujeres a las que considerara feas, físicamente hablando.

Esperó a que la voz chillona de la primera persona desapareciera para poder encontrar a su presa. Sin embargo, no hubo manera de hacerlo, la muchacha ya no estaba.

Se maldijo mentalmente, una víctima tan fácil, se le había escapado tan rápido como había aparecido.

―¡Sal de donde quiera que estés! ―Exclamó la joven, mostrando mucha más seguridad en su voz que la vez anterior―. ¡Sé que has estado espiando!

Como era de noche, no podía ver muy bien las copas de los árboles debido a la oscuridad. Así que con sus poderes creó una enorme luz que iluminó el bosque como la misma luz del sol alumbrando a pleno día.

La presencia tan intensa que percibía a lo alto, había desaparecido por completo. No le prestó mucha importancia, tal vez estar en ese mundo la estaba volviendo un tanto paranoica, tal vez sólo necesitaba relajarse un poco.

El campamento de Arya y Sorano se encontraba en las afueras del bosque, pero a una considerable distancia del pueblo y de los humanos en general. Por lo tanto, ella se vestía y desvestía sin miedo de que alguien pudiera verla.

Finalmente, a la distancia él la pudo apreciar en mayor detalle, cabellos largos y plateados, aunque este no le permitía ver nada de lo que realmente deseaba ver. Sin embargo, aquella aura que su cuerpo desprendía era lo que más llamaba su atención, pero en la oscuridad de la noche se le dificultaba poder apreciar bien y en su totalidad a aquella mujer. Por lo tanto, solo tomó una decisión…

 **(…)**

El agua estaba tan tranquila y fresca como siempre, la gran ansiedad estaba desapareciendo finalmente, disipando todas sus dudas, tan sólo debería esforzarse más en su entrenamiento y todo estaría bien. Aquello no debía ser tan difícil después de todo.

―¿Vienes aquí a menudo? ―Preguntó la voz burlona de un joven, quién tranquilamente se sentó a su lado―. ¿No sabes que es peligroso bañarse en los lagos donde cualquiera puede verte? Podría haber algún pervertido suelto por ahí.

Un potente grito salió de los labios de la muchacha, quien se levantó de inmediato cubriéndose tanto como podía. Nunca se hubiera esperado que alguien llegara, mucho menos que fuera un joven, aparentemente pervertido y atrevido.

En el aura del joven de cabellos rojos había una gran maldad, pero también una gran tristeza y resentimiento. Y, aunque la tomaba completamente por sorpresa, aquello llamaba realmente su atención y no lograba comprender el por qué, pero una parte de ella lo quería descubrir.

Él no había podido notarlo antes, pero ahí, saliendo de su espalda sobresalían unas enormes alas –de ángel, obviamente-.

¿Podría acaso el aura de un ángel ser tan atractiva para un demonio? No, no era eso, pero a él le gustaba pensar que si, su aura pura lo atraía, pero ella era realmente hermosa, todo en ella le atraía, su cabello, su cuerpo, su voz, todo en ella lo incitaba a que querer tomarla. Tal vez era por lo "prohibido" de aquel asunto, de aquel encuentro, de aquel… ¿sentimiento?

Desnudo y sin el menor pudor, él también se levantó y caminó apresuradamente hacia donde se encontraba aquella joven mujer.

―¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo? ―Sorano intentaba no mirarlo, pero no podía evitar hacerlo, pero claro, lo hacía disimuladamente. Aunque a la vez se sentía realmente sucia, denigrada y profanada―. ¡Aléjate! ―Espetó.

―¿A qué le temes, angelito? –preguntó sin cambiar el tono de su voz ―. ¿El pequeña angelito le tiene miedo al malo y desagradable demonio?

Sorano intentó retroceder, alejarse de aquel joven que le parecía tan peligroso, no sólo por lo que representaba, sino por la enorme atracción y tentación que empezaba a sentir estando tan cerca de él.

Al notarla perdida en sus propias cavilaciones se aseguró de no perder la oportunidad para acercarse más, hasta tenerla frente a frente.

―Creo que no es bien visto que los ángeles sean tan groseros e irrespetuosos ―afirmó Erik con una sonrisa de superioridad―. Me gusta que me miren a la cara cuando hablo.

Tomó el rostro de la joven entre sus manos, acercando su cara a la de ella más de lo necesario. Sin embargo, entre los constantes esfuerzos que ella realizaba por zafarse de aquel agarre y la lucha en contra que él ejecutaba para impedírselo, acabaron por caer al agua, en una situación considerablemente comprometedora.

―Te vez mucho mejor de cerca ―dijo él relamiendo sus labios con un deje de descaro en su mirar.

―¡Te dije que te alejaras! ―chilló tratando de quitarlo de encima―. ¡Eres repugnante!

―Viniendo de un pequeño angelito, eso es todo un alago.

Antes de que ella lograra tumbarlo y finalmente poder alejarse de él, la atrajo aún más a su cuerpo, buscando tranquilizarla de la única manera que conocía y aplicaba con las mujeres a las que solía seducir.

Juntó suavemente sus labios a los de ella durante unos segundos, no demasiado fuerte, no demasiado tiempo, solo lo suficiente para saborearlos.

Una sonora bofetada retumbó al final del bosque, todo porque una muy sonrojada Sorano había estampado su mano derecha en el rostro del descarado muchacho.

―¡Que no se te ocurra volver a hacer algo parecido! ―le gritó aún sin poder moverse, atrapada entre la vergüenza, la ira y las ganas internas de que se repitiera―. ¡Eres detestable, niño, piérdete!

―Nos veremos pronto, pequeño angelito ―respondió él en son de burla.

Se levantó y caminó con lentitud hasta la orilla del lago, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Dejando a una confundida y molesta Sorano aún dentro del agua, maldiciendo una y otra vez a aquel demonio-dragón que segundos antes se había atrevido a profanar sus labios.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan impura, sucia y culpable, que ni lavándose miles de veces su boca con agua, y restregándola contra su mano logró quitar aquella sensación de su boca.

Lo peor de todo para ella era el haberlo disfrutado, después de todo, el beso de aquel demonio no había sido tan espantoso como lo hubiera pensado, no había sido tan desagradable como lo hubiese pensado, por el contrario, le había dejado con la idea de una segunda ocasión retumbando en su cabeza. Y era justamente eso lo que le hacía sentir tan irritada, porque, aunque lavara un millón de veces su cuerpo y sus labios, su mente seguiría repitiendo como una película aquella escena.

 **Eso es todo por este capítulo XDDD**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus opiniones, comentarios y demás n_n**

 **Agradecimientos especiales para Pao, Row y Tati, las quiero montones. Muchas gracias por su apoyo n_n**

 **Nos leemos pronto n_n**

 **Iseki.**


End file.
